hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Tema del foro:Teorías/@comment-5925195-20130123145401/@comment-26388571-20150511153030
The winter is coming escribió: Oye Jagu para no haber leído ni un libro de CdHyF das bastantes detalles del tema XD Queridos historiadores y no historiadores, cierto que tenemos documentos, historias, bla, bla, bla de la Edad Media, pero al igual que las noticias y otras crónicas, se cuenta lo que se cuenta y lo que mandan contar, no se puede presumir de saber cómo era una época que no se vivió. Siguiente, CdHyF es una obra fantástica; que el autor, libre de escribir lo que le venga en gana, haya decidido meterse más en líos épicos que en épicas batallas, es libre de hacerlo; otra cosa es que el lector venga con una idea preconcebida y se haya dado de bruces con algo distinto a lo que esperaba. Otra más, es muy fácil decir a estas alturas es que la muerte de Ned y bla, bla, bla estaba más que cantado, pero sabemos que en muchas otras historias el personaje se salva gracias a un milagro de última hora. Ya veremos si aciertas tus siguientes predicciones, aunque claro, has dado más de una posibilidad y no te has decantado por una en concreto, con lo cual, no debe de ser tan predecible como alardeas. Y, por último, ya que te sientes tan superior a los que somos "fans lamebotas", y Martin no te llega a la altura de los tobillos, escribe. Si Martin está teniendo tanto éxito, alguien como tú, que tiene tan claro como debe escribirse una historia de fantasía épica, mantener a los lectores en vilo y hacerla impredecible, sin exagerar los sucesos, seguro que arrasa. Porque conozco la obra de Martin, sin necesidad de gastarme 40 euracos en la edición de tapa dura de sus libros (que tapa dura deberían ser lo normal, a partir de 500 páginas xD). Si bien tengo los libros... por otros medios. Pero no me parece digno leerlos así. Y no, quiero dejar claro que todo lo que he hablado no es "a que me haya visto la serie y cuatro tonterías más". Me conozco su obra, me he leído casi la totalidad de artículos de esta wiki, y sobre todo.... utilizo el cerebro (que es lo que las nuevas generaciones son incapaces de hacer; con tanto IPhone, tanto El Rubius y tantas tonterías, que de tanto ver Bob Esponja se les ha quedado el cerebro como el de la estrella de mar). Y sí, "a toro pasado es muy fácil decirlo" lo de la muerte de Ned y tal; pero no es lo único que he dicho. Y lo de la muerte de Ned era previsible incluso sin conocer el estilo tan sangriento de Martin desde un comienzo. ¿Te digo por qué? Va a resultar moralista y demás jerigonzas, pero te lo digo (igual que si criticas a Podemos ya te dicen los mongolos que debes ser del PP...... si es que, tontos hay en todas partes). Porque la obra es un continuo ataque a la moralidad. Como ya dije, se insta a la golfería, a ser un embaucador y un traidor, etfc. Su enseñanza es "si eres mujer, sé puta pa que tu coño lo disfrute, ¡que eso no es nada machista! Machista son los malvados hombres de esta sociedad falocéntrica"; y "si eres tío, tírate a to lo que se mueve, porque nunca sabes cuándo puedes morirte". Como si eso fuese lo único importante de la vida.... Y la inmensa mayoría de sus PJs que son decentes, honrados y fieles, o bien los pone por hipócritas (p.e. con lo del hijo bastardo de Eddard Stark; aunque todos sabemos que no es suyo, pero así ya mancha la honorabilidad del PJ), o bien matándolos (el mismo Eddard Stark es un ejemplo de ello). Ocurre continuamente. Si un PJ femenino es decente, bueno, etc... o sufre un final cruel, o cometen aberraciones con ella, o directamente la pone por medio tonta (como a Elí). Y si un PJ masculino es decente, honorable y tal, lo presenta como tonto (como si ser honorable fuese sinónimo de ser idiota) y o lo mata de forma banal, o se descubre que en verdad es un monstruo atroz, que tiene bastardos por ahí o que le gusta violar niñas, etc, etc. Por eso era muy previsible que mataría a Eddard Stark. Porque nos lo presenta como el PJ más honrado de los 7 Reinos, y lo pone como si por ser honrado fuera atontao perdido.... Es muy infantil eso de "soy tan honrado, que en lugar de decirle al rey Robert, que es mi amigo desde la infancia, que he descubierto que sus hijos no son de él, sino de la malvada reina Cersei y la aberrante relación incestuosa con su hermano, Guardia Real..... en vez de eso, se lo voy a comentar a la malvada reina Cersei... no sé... por si con su influencia le da por matarme, o matar a mis hijas o algo" O lo de Catelyn "soy tan honrada que, aún sabiendo que mi marido y mis dos vulnerables hijas están en la capital, un nido de víboras infestado de Lannisters, voy a secuestrar al gnomo en una posada y me lo voy a llevar... no sé... al valle de Arryn donde la puta loca de mi hermana reside, la cual aunque lo más lógico es que no quiera tener nada que ver, yo pienso que me dará cobijo e iniciará una guerra contra los Lannister por el gnomo de los huevos" Por favooooor... es tan pueril e insultante lo que hace con los personajes honrados, que es cansino. Como cuando ahora en toda serie que aparece un cura, siempre es un pederasta o algo de eso.... Y joder, yo no soy religioso, pero ya me cansa todo eso. Y claro que hay muchísimos curas pederastas, pero no son el 99,99% coño. Como las pelis de la II Guerra Mundial que hace Hollywood.... Los americanos son siempre los buenos, son los que salvaron al mundo de los nazis, y ellos eran todos unos héroes (Salvar al Soldado Ryan, Band of Brothers, etc, etc.). Cuando la realidad es que fueron los rusos los que acabaron con los nazis y entraron en Berlín. Y aún así los aliados hicieron auténticas barbaridades. Los rusos fusilaban poblaciones enteras de civiles, sólo porque no eran tan neo-liberales como ellos (eso los nazis no lo hacían), y los americanos tenían campos de concentración en USA en donde metían a ciudadanos alemanes y japoneses (pero eso no conviene airearlo mucho, ¿no?). Así que ni tanto, ni tan calvo. Y Martin da una pésima enseñanza: "si eres honrado, es que eres gilipollas.. ¿o no ves cómo les va? Es mejor que seas un golfo/a, y te lo pases pipa, porque esos son los que más viven". Y eso es tremendamente irreal y cansino. Porque sí, hubo personas honradas que lo pasaron mal, e hijos de puta que triunfaron. Pero también hubo lo contrario. Y estoy seguro que muchos de vosotros conocéis a personas buenas y sencillas, que no están pasando un infierno (lo que no quita que no haya gente que sí lo esté pasando mal). ~ has dado más de una posibilidad y no te has decantado por una en concreto, con lo cual, no debe de ser tan predecible como alardeas. ~ Vamos a ver, teniendo en cuenta las variables, habiendo tantas vías, pueden haber diversas opciones. Eso no significa que no sea predecible. Sólo que, al tener tantos cabos, no va a ser predecible como una ecuación de primer grado (lógicamente), sino más bien como un límite, por ejemplo "pues la solución estará entre , 5". Así, la solución será un nº N comprendido entre -3 y 5 (p.e.), pero cuál de ellos dependerá de cómo se desarrollen los puntos. Nadie puede saber lo que hará mañana el autor. Puede coger y escribir que el gonmo y Daenerys se lo montan en una noche de borrachera, y ella queda preñada y tiene un hijo enano, que luego crece por una poción mágica y encuentra la espada de acero valyrio perdida de la casa Lannister, la cual hiende en el pecho de Drogon porque se rebela el dragón, y entonces la espada se convierte en Dueña de Luz y el gnomito en Azor Ahai...... Puede ocurrir. Pero viendo los datos y variables, es algo muy improbable. Entonces viendo los distintos datos y teniendo en cuenta las variables que disponemos por ahora, se puede efectuar una "predicción" (no sería el término correcto) de los 2 ó 3 finales posibles (los cuáles no diferirían mucho entre sí). Y también (aunque es más difícil) de algunos hechos bastante probables (como la muerte de Jorah Mormont, y que probablemente sea defendiendo a Daenerys de alguna forma). P.e. para los que crean que Martin va a darle un final atroz y macabro a su saga, que se lo hagan mirar.... ¿A caso no han visto el título del que se espera sea el último libro? "Sueño de Primavera". Si con eso alguien espera que la saga termine con Los Otros conquistando Poniente, asesinando a todo kiski y teniendo los ponienti que emigrar a Essos.... es que no tiene muchas luces (y por eso no me extrañan las quejas de los fanáticos ciegos). Vamos, si alguien aún no se ha dado cuenta de que Los Otros invadirán el sur del Muro; pero que no prevalecerán en todo Poniente, sólo causarán estragos. Y después serán derrotados por los dragones de Daenerys..... Joder, si alguien no lo tiene clarísimo (y más a estas alturas), que deje las modas tontas y se coja un libro de los clásicos; que esos sí que eran difíciles de predecir: "El héroe Fulano de la antigua Grecia viajaba en barco en busca de aventuras, entonces se cayó al mar... ¡y una ballena se lo tragó!" ¡Hostias! ¿Pero no era el prota? "...y dos días después lo encontraron en la orilla; había atravesado al animal con su daga hasta abrirse paso hasta su corazón. La ballena se encontraba muerta varada en la arena con un gran agujero desde su interior." ¡Coño! ¿Quién ha escrito esto? xDDD ~''Y, por último, ya que te sientes tan superior a los que somos "fans lamebotas",'~''' Eso lo estás diciendo tú. Yo ya he dicho que la historia de Martin no es mala, es buena. Simplemente emplea elementos ultra comerciales de aplauso fácil. Como las pelis de Michael Bay. Si no lo entiendes, háztelo mirar. Mi problema no es con quien quiera leer CdHyF, o le guste. Mi problema es con la gente que desconecta el cerebro, tiene la cabeza metida en el culo de las modas sociales, es incapaz de tener una actitud acrítica, y se pone como un dragón cuando le dicen las verdades a la cara. A mí por ejemplo nunca me verás negar que la obra de Tolkien es muuuuy pesada de leer. ¿Por qué? Porque tengo una actitud crítica. O que Drizzt Do'Urden es un personaje algo Gary Stu. ~''' i Martin está teniendo tanto éxito, alguien como tú, que tiene tan claro como debe escribirse una historia de fantasía épica, mantener a los lectores en vilo y hacerla impredecible, sin exagerar los sucesos, seguro que arrasa.~ ''' 1º Tú (y todos los fanáticos cegados) suponéis mucho siempre, en todas las cosas que idolatráis (como los ultra religiosos cuando les hablan de cosas de la Biblia...). Tú supones que Martin ha escrito la obra. Yo me mantengo escéptico, mientras haya 1º datos que indiquen lo contrario, y 2º precedentes de casos anteriores. No es la primera vez que se hace con novelas de éxito, de hecho es bastante común (repito, ¿algún fan de Harry Potter sigue pensando que los libros del 4º al último los ha escrito J.K. Rowling?). Y 2º, no lo hago porque yo no necesito añadir elementos comerciales y chabacanos buscando así vender mi obra. Tú si quieres puedes usar auto tune, meter perreo y demás cosas para hacer un súper hit de reggaeton. Pero yo es que soy más de los que prefieren estudiar música y componer obras que, si algún día son alabadas, lo serán por su calidad.... no por el aplauso fácil. Claro que, teniendo en cuenta el creciente grado de gilipollez de la sociedad actual, la calidad sólo puede ser alabada por gente culta, no por memeces hipsterianas adoradores del Rubius. Por eso los que entienden de arte van a museos, y los demás a ver pelis de Michael Bay.